MU Memories
This is a story about Monster's University. This page belongs to LMX. Do not edit without her permission. ProlougeEdit Dusting behind one of her bookshelves, LMX sneezed as the dust flew in the air. She had large allergies to dust, which was why she tried to stay as far away from it as possible. One of the main reactions of her getting too close to dust is sneezing for the rest of the day. It was August 23rd, and LMX was doing some cleaning in her MU room. She organized the books on all her bookshelves, alphabetically and by color (at the same time) already, and now she was dusting. She was probably going to move around some furniture afterwards. Not looking at what she was doing, LMX accidentally knocked down a large book with her feather duster. "Oh?" she said, as she bent down and picked it up. "...Oh hey! I remember this!" she said, sitting down on her bed. She needed a break from cleaning anyway. The large book was a brownish-red color, with golden letters on the cover which read "MU Memories" There was a golden lock on it, to prevent certain monsters of getting in there, especially The Rodiker's -- Cadence was fine though. "Hmm..Where did I put that stupid key...? I know I saw it somewhere...." LMX said, looking around for the golden key that opened the book. After 5 minutes of searching, she found it in one of her shoes -- she thought hiding things in her shoes was the best. Opening the book, LMX sighed happily at seeing the old memories... Chapter One: ArrivalEdit LMX took a deep breath and sighed. She stood in front of the gate to Monsters University. Even though she wasn't technically a monster, she was half ghost, and she was a Creator. So, used properly, she could really scare somebody. She walked into the university. She saw many monsters. Tall ones, thin ones, fat ones, skinny ones, even ones that were tall, thin, fat, and skinny all at once! Explain that, why don't you. There were monsters of all colors. Purple, orange, pink, blue, she could have sworn she saw one with rainbow hair. "My first day of college." she sighed happily. She knew she would be going to college one day. She imagined many places, but didn't really imagine herself going to Monster's University, that's for sure. She looked around campus. Monsters were advertising some silly clubs and whatnot. Personally, LMX didn't find them very important. "Out of my way," a blue, pink-haired monster said, shoving her way past LMX. "That one had such lovely manners." LMX said, sarcastically. Little did she know, she would be colliding with that monster a lot more than she could ever imagine. Almost as if she heard her, the blue monster turned back around and gave her the evil eye whilst walking into the university. LMX stuck out her tongue to the monster and continued exploring. She took out a notepad and a pencil, and wrote a few checks on it. "Go to MU? Check. Collide with a new enemy?..." LMX thought about it for a moment. "Uncheck," she said, putting her notepad and pencil away. Maybe that specific monster was just having a bad day. Walking around campus, she found a few other Humans like her, most likely Creators as well. I mean, that's probably the only way to get into MU if you're a human. She waved to one with a MU scarf eating a chocolate bar, and one who was standing next to a lizard with purple glasses. They seemed friendly. (take a guess, why don't you) Hopefully, so were the rest of the monsters. Chapter Two: RoommatesEdit LMX was next in line to get a key to her room. In front of her was the same boy she saw earlier, the one next to the Lizard. "Katz, Room 318. You know, your roommate is a scaring major, too!," the desk attendant said to him. LMX could have sworn the boy's smile was wider. As he walked away, LMX knew what room he was in. Maybe she would stop by later and say hi to him. Getting her room key, LMX thought of greetings for her new college buddy. " 'Hi, I'm LMX! We're gonna be friends forever!' No, that makes me seem desparate. 'Hi! I'm LMX! Wanna be friends?' Maybe... 'Hi! I'm LMX! What's your name?' No..." LMX saw that very same boy across the hall from her, practicing greetings for his new best friend as well. "'What's up? I'm Meme, and...'" was all she heard before she heard crude laughter from around the corner. "Hm. I wonder what's going on." she said, turning into a ghostie (lolcrososver) and flying down the corner. The boy pushed his way through the crowd of laughing monsters, and LMX harmlessly floated above them. "Stop it, Dynamic!," yelled the college freshman. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. "Hm, he's got guts," LMX thought. "Aaaawh, ain't that cute! Little Lizard Boy got himself a NANNY!" Dynamic sneered. "Shut up, Diana. Dare I report you to the Dean?" the boy said. LMX noticed the blue monster. "I remember her! She pushed me earlier!" LMX thought. "You can't...DIANA?! How dare you, you bloody little...!" "Easy on the language, Diana. Now, hand over Randy, and I won't report you to the Dean.," said the boy, a smirk of SWAG on his face. "You little...Why, I...You...FINE!," yelled Dynamic, who then stopped kicking Randall. The crowd then left. LMX stayed, wanting to see what would happen next. Before Dynamic left, she turned to Meme. "Next time, I won't hesitate to beat your sorry butt!," whispered Dynamic, as she stomped away. LMX floated away with the rest of the crowd, turning back into a human/creator. She landed on her feet with a small 'thud' "Did you hear something?" the purple lizard asked. "No, did you?" asked the boy. "It's not important." the lizard said. Meanwhile, LMX was walking down the hall looking at her room key. 320 was the room she and her roommate would be sharing. "I never thought of a good greeting..." she said. After five minutes of standing against the wall mumbling greetings to herself, she had nothing. "Oh, forget this..." she said. She walked to her room. Putting the key in the door, she took a deep breath, put on a smile, and opened the door to the room she and her college BFF would be sharing.... Chapter Three: Rodiker RumbleEdit There, on the bed, sat a yellow-scaled monster with pink hair, filing her nails. "Hi! I'm LMX!" LMX said, smiling at her new BFF. The monster looked up at LMX, and continued filing her nails. "Um, I said hi," LMX smiled nevously. "And I heard you," the monster said, not looking up from her nails. "Uh...What's your name?" LMX asked, wondering if she was even in the right room. "Maria," the monster said, finally sitting up and acknowledging LMX. "Nice name," LMX said, smiling, and upacked her bags. She plugged in her radio on a white dresser. "What is that piece of junk?" Maria asked, looking at the black, silver, and extremely-pale grey radio. "It's a radio, everybody had them in the old days." LMX said. "Well, this is 2013, now we have something called television, maybe you should try it someday." Maria said, sarcastically. LMX sighed, wondering if this was her right roommate or.... Her thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the already-open door. LMX looked over, and it was the blue monster that the boy had stood up to earlier. LMX decided to keep her mouth shut. "Hey, sis! Come in!" Maria called to Dynamic. LMX gulped. Her roommate was sisters with THAT thing? "This is going to be a long year," LMX thought. "I just wanted to drop by and say hello to my sisters new roommate!" Dynamic smiled. Maria pointed to LMX, who was putting her clothes in the same dresser the radio was on. LMX looked at Dynamic and waved. "Hi," she said. "Oh, my, god, your outfit is AW-E-SOME!" Dynamic said, obviously faking it. Unfortunetly, LMX didn't see it until it was too late. But I'm getting ahead of myself.. "Thanks," LMX said, smiling. "So, there's this bakery a few blocks from here," Dynamic began. "It's called Hertz' Bakery. And I got you a Hertz Donut from there! Want it?" she continued. LMX smiled. "I love donuts, thanks." Before she knew it, Dynamic had punched her in her already-broken (long story short, I fell on a piece of paper and I hit facefirst on the frame of my bed, breaking my nose. IRL, too.) nose as hard as she could. "HURTS, DON'T IT?!" Dynamic laughed. Maria was laughing as well. "Ah!" LMX said, holding her hurting nose with both hands. That was the thing that set Dynamic's mood for the rest of the day. As she left the room, she mumbled something that sounded like "Loser." LMX didn't pay attention. She sighed, sat down, and waited for her nose to feel better. Chapter Four: FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDAS!Edit The next day, LMX rubbed her nose from the collision of Dynamic's fist and her nose. She sighed. All in all, though, it was a good first day of college. Just a few minor hiccups. Walking into the caffeteria, she noticed that all that the room was serving was garbage -- Literally. She groaned in disgust, sat down at an empty table, and used her creator powers to create a normal, human lunch. Only after taking a single bite out of a peanut-butter sandwich, she looked over, and saw that Dynamic was bullying the lizard and his human friend again. Dynamic had tripped the lizard, causing him to land face-first in his tray of food. The surrounding monsters, including Dynamic, were laughing at him. LMX growled at Dynamic, but she didn't seem to notice. "Randall!" the boy said, rushing to his side. Dynamic tripped him, too, causing him to land on top of him. Well, at least now LMX knew the lizard's name. Dynamic walked away laughing. At that, the roaring laughter soon faded. The boy got up and helped Randall to his feet. Randall sighed, and he and Meme sat down at the table LMX was sitting at. LMX handed Randall a napkin to wipe his face with. "Thanks," he said, wiping the food off his face. "No problem," LMX said, smiling. "Stupid Dynamic. I hate that girl. She's always mean to everybody." Randall mumbled, leaning on his elbow. "I know how you feel. Yesterday, her fist collided with my nose." LMX said. "You're lucky that was the ONLY thing that happened to you. Yesterday, she beat me up like, five times! But, luckily, Meme stood up to me through most of them," Randall said, wrapping his arm around Meme. "Who's Meme?" LMX asked, taking a bite of an apple. Meme waved. "Right here!" he said. "Hey, you look familiar... I saw you around school a lot yesterday," LMX began. "On campus, in line for a key, practicing greetings, even standing up to Randall when he was getting wailed on by Dynamic." she continued. "You saw all that?" Meme asked. LMX nodded. "Funny, I didn't even see you," Meme said, confused. "So, who's your roommate?" LMX asked. "I'm roommates with a girl named Hyper Hearts." Meme said. "Lucky me, I share a room with Dynamic. Randall sighed. "I know how you feel....Sort of. See, I share a room with her sister, Maria.." Meme choked on his water when she said that. "Stay clear of her," he said, wiping his face. "She's like, the brawn of the four sisters. She can lift a 15-pound rock, and she has a very powerful punch," Meme said. "Hyper told me." he continued. Randall sighed. "Well, I'm gonna get more lunch. Wish me luck." he said. "Good luck," Meme said, a mouthfull of food. "Ah, ah, ah! Stay where you are, Randy," LMX said. Randall looked at LMX, confused. LMX used her creator powers to give him a lunch with all his favorite foods. "Tada!" LMX said, smiling. "Woah," Randall said, sitting back down. "How'd you do that?" he asked. "Something called Creator Powers, something I gained when I first started creating something called OCs." LMX smiled. Unfortunetly, Dynamic saw the act of kindness LMX had done Randall. She walked over to them. Randall facepalmed with both hands. "Here she comes again..." he mumbled. "Aww, how cute! Lizard Boy has a girlfriend!" LMX almost choked on her sandwich when she heard that. Randall groaned. "She's not my girlfriend, Diana..." Dynamic laughed. "Oopsie! I'm sorry, I must've mistaken! I meant GRANDMA!" she laughed. LMX growled. Dynamic walked over to LMX. "Aww, is little LMX-ie sad?" she said, shoving her face in her bowl of oatmeal. Meme and Randall just sat there, hoping that Dynamic would leave. LMX took her oatmeal-covered face out of her bowl of oatmeal. "It. Is. On." she said, wiping her face. "Aww! Little LMX-ie is sooooo tough! I'm shaking." she said sarcastically. LMX growled, snapped her fingers, and turned Dynamic into a mouse. Randall and Meme smiled and laughed slightly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?!!1!ELEVEN" Dynamic squeaked. "Don't worry. The effects SHOULD wear off in a few hours." LMX said, picking up Dyna-mouse and putting her in a jar. "Be right back," she said, smiling, before teleporting away. "Man, that girl's SO COOL!" Meme said. "Yeah, she's alright, for a Creator." Randall smiled. Meanwhile, LMX had teleported to Dynamic and Randall's room. She set down the jar with Dyna-mouse in it. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU BETTER TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!111!!!!" Dynamic yelled. "Cool your jets, Dyna-mouse. The effects only last for about five hours." LMX smirked. She teleported out of the room. Chapter Five: What's With Randy? Pt 1Edit The next day, LMX woke to hear knocking on her door. She groaned, put on a black and pink nightrobe and opened the door. "Randall? Meme?" What are you guys doing here, it's like, 4:30 in the morning..." Randall and Meme were smiling largely. "Why are you looking at me like that?" LMX asked, somewhat scared. "We had a really good idea and we wanted you in on it," Randall began, walking into the room. "Where's Maria?" Meme asked, walking in as well. "I don't know, she woke me up at about 2:00 in the morning and told me she was going to be out late doing some 'prankage' or something." LMX said. "Well, whatever. See, we had this plan...." Meme began. Explaining every detail, LMX agreed. "I love it. Let's do it!" she said. "Is Dynamic in her room?" she asked. "No, I checked, she left a note, though." Randall said, handing LMX the note. LMX read out loud, "Dear Lizard Boy, gone out with Hannah and Maria for some prankage. Don't be stupid, and don't touch ANYTHING that isn't yours! In fact, don't touch anything at all. -Dynamic" "Hmm, she seems like she was in a good mood." LMX said, sarcastically. "Come on, let's go, they could be back any minute." Meme said, walking to Dynamic's room. Inside, LMX, Randall and Meme were holding buckets and jars of many things. First, they booby-trapped the entire room with almost invisible string for Dynamic to trip on. Then, they put honey all over the walls of the room, where Dynamic wouldn't notice. Then, LMX lit an insence. Nice smelling smoke filled the room. "What's with the insence?" Meme asked. "My mom once told me that smoke calms down Bees," she said, putting away her emergency lighter, used for situations like this." Meme and Randall took out Dynamic's windows and put plastic and MaxiGlass (unbreakable) instead. Taking out the doorknob, rigging it, then putting it back, LMX changed the key locks from the inside. "Are you sure this won't kill her?" LMX asked, rigging the doorknob. "Positive. Besides, she'll eventually kick down the door anyway. I've seen her." Randall said. "Hmm..." LMX picked up a small book. "What did you find?" asked Randall. LMX read the cover out loud. "Diana's Diary" Randall smirked. LMX giggled. "We are so taking this with us," she said. Down the hall, they heard a noise. "That sure was fun! I'm gonna get a few more minutes of sleep." It was none other than Dynamic and Maria, coming to their rooms! "Hurry! Put in the bees!" LMX whispered. They opened the crates of bees, and they flew around Dynamic's room, clam, due to the insence. LMX put it out, then slammed the door. She, Meme, and Randall ran to Meme's room, because Maria would suspect something if they were all in LMX's room. "Hey, um, Randall, you're sure it's okay we did this to your room?" LMX asked. "Yeah, it's fine. I took everything with any sentimental value at all and put it in this bag," he said, holding up a large gym bag. "What about Little Randy?" Meme asked. Randall almost passed out. "Oh no." Chapter Five: What's With Randy? Pt 2Edit Dynamic opened the door and waved to Maria. Dynamic shrieked as she tripped on some invisible wire. "What the...?" she asked. She landed face first next to a corner filled with honey and bees. The bees buzzed angrily. Dynamic got up and backed away from the bees, only to trip again, landing on some bees. They buzzed angrily, and started swarming around her. Dynamic screamed and ran around the room, trying to get rid of the bees. Trying to open the closed door, she started pulling at the doorknob, which came loose and fell off. She screamed again and made her way to the windows. She jumped at them, trying to get free, but got flung across the room due to the plastic. She screamed and threw herself at the door, trying to get out. Finally succeeding after five minutes, she ran out of the room, screaming bloody murder. Meme opened the door of his room and peered out. "You think we got her?" he asked. LMX nodded. Chapter Six: Dear Diary...Edit LMX smiled. Surrounding her were Randall and Meme. "You sure we should do this? She'd kill us if she found out..." Meme asked cautiously. "She'll never know," LMX said. Opening the diary, Dynamic's diary, she flipped to an interesting looking page. She read out loud. "Dear Diary, Dynamic here. Monster's University seems sort of lame, but it has a lot of targets. Just a few days ago, I beat up this lizard named Randall Boggs! He's really lame, and he's not even scary. The only reason he's here is most likely because he's a lizard that can turn invisible. But he really doesn't belong here." Randall frowned. LMX continued reading. "So, I met this cute monster the other day, his name is Johnny Worthington and he's so cute. I'm thinking of trying to impress him by hurting the people he hates. Whoops, gotta go, Maria invited me for some late-night prankage. Gotta go!" Randall snickered. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage..." LMX smirked. "I bet we could, LMX..." Meme said. "I bet we could." To be continued Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~'s character Category:LMX's OCs Category:LMX Category:LMX's Stories Category:LMX's Pages